Thok of Daemonheim
|text1=Normal |item2= |text2=Christmastime |item3= |text3= Fremennik Sagas |item4= |text4= Poisoned |item5= |text5= Crab fists}} Thok Thokson of Daemonheim is a mighty Fremennik champion at Daemonheim. He is involved with the skill Dungeoneering. He can be found on Daemonheim, just south of the castle, in the Fremennik camp. He is one of only a few Fremenniks that F2P players can meet. He tells players, when asked about the cape on the stand behind him, that no one believes that he has mastered Dungeoneering, and is one of only two "masters" of a skill to not have completely earned his title (the other being Orla Fairweather of Divination). Thok is currently shown not wearing the cape of Dungeoneering, but the cape is shown next to him on a stand. Thok has a younger brother named Marmaros who writes heavily about their adventures together in Daemonheim in his letters. In Postbag from the Hedge 44, it was confirmed that Marmaros was the Rewards Trader. Thok and Marmaros have a younger sister by the name of Bryll, who can be found in Burthorpe. According to the Dungeoneering journals, he is a follower of Guthix. Thok is believed to have reached to the end of the dungeons, but due to his memory of the dungeons being erased upon leaving with the white-bearded man when they had reached the end of the dungeons where they found a rotting corpse, no one believes him. The letters that they wrote may be the only proof that they had gotten that far, as they were found all the way to the deepest floors of the dungeon. Thok makes an appearance in the third Fremennik Saga, Thok it to 'Em, where he is a Playable character. Here it is discovered he has 3800 life points, can wield a primal 2h sword in one hand, can eat rocks and raw meat, uses his head to mine rocks, craft Thok runes and is so strong that he can use powerful special moves (specials like of the dragon weapons) with weapons like a novite pickaxe. It is also shown that he suffers from furophobia, an irrational fear of ferrets. He cannot smelt promethium bars and has a Prayer level below 10. Thok returns in the fifth Fremennik Saga, Thok Your Block Off , where he is yet again a playable character. The storyline continues off from Thok it to 'Em , as Thok tries to defeat Marmaros in a battle of brawn. It is shown that he might have a Farming level of 60, has a Fishing level of 60, and probably has a Crafting level of 1. He also has 80 Slayer as he is capable of killing Nechryaels. However, as Thok wears the title "of Daemonheim" which requires the elite Daemonheim Tasks, his levels are higher than they appeared in the sagas. Family Dialogue Trivia *Thok's combat level is revealed to be 138 in the saga Thok It To 'Em, when he and Marmaros fight Stomp. Before the Evolution of Combat, he was level 109. *Thok named the Bouldabass after he chipped a tooth biting into its scales; however, he denies this, instead claiming that he chipped it on a Rammernaut. *It is revealed in the sagas that Thok has Ranged and Magic levels of 0. This is proven when the player attempts to use the abilities Wrack and Piercing Shot, both requiring levels of 1 in their respective skills. *After the player receives all M. and Thok letters while Dungeoneering, Thok and the Rewards trader will give the player a commentary about the notes. *Thok thinks the Dungeoneering rewards make modern adventurers lazy as can be seen in the 44th Postbag from the Hedge , where he comments on the Bonecrusher saying he would not be surprised they'd ask for a shoelacecrusher to save them from bending over occasionally. *Thok names things according to what he thinks of them, such as the Luminescent icefiend, which he calls "Walking Icecube". *His Dungeoneering cape is untrimmed despite the fact that he has the level 99 Attack required to wield a Primal 2h sword. This may be because he is not its official owner, since they won't believe he has level 99 Dungeoneering. **After the release of Hard mode, Thok gained the title "of Daemonheim", proving that he has at least level 119 in Dungeoneering. *Thok was given a Christmas-themed look when the 2010 Christmas event, which took place within Daemonheim, was held. *Thok was a commentator for the Gielinor Games. He revealed during one of his announcements at the games that his father is also named Thok, making him a "Thokson". *Prior to the release of Daemonheim Tasks, Thok was known as "Thok, Master of Dungeoneering". *He can use melee abilities with his bare fists, which is impossible for players to do. * Thok's character model within Thok it to 'Em and Thok Your Block Off is far more detailed than the one seen in Daemonheim, including muscular tone, more complex textures, and an updated face. * Thok's right click option allows a player to check which hard mode floors they have completed. * Thok's name could be a reference to Loki in Norse Mythology. After killing Balder Loki transforms himself into a giantess called Thok and refuses to cry for him (which would have brought him back to life). References nl:Thok, Master of Dungeoneeringfi:Thok, Master of Dungeoneering Category:Dungeoneering Category:Guthixians Category:Fremennik Category:Skill masters